Eternidad
by Stone.Corp
Summary: se uno conmigo nii-sama es lo unico que deseaba...


**Hetalia:**no me pertenece

**inspiracion:**una frase que de la nada me invente en forma de juego sobre los cuchillos ,del cual le siguio un sueño.

* * *

**Acaso no te lo dije aniki**

**quería ser tu culpa por que no me respondes**

** aun así haz decidido estar con alguien que no soy yo**

** pero no quería llegar a ese extremo.**

* * *

Es invierno esto siendo palpable en el mismo aire, extendiendo las manos podrías recogerlos, por una extraña razón, siempre a admirado la perfección de los copos ninguno igual, todos diferentes.

La hermosa nieve que le trae recuerdos de su pasado, en los cuales siempre se encuentra agarrada de la mano de su hermano, el Gran Y poderoso Rusia, aun incluso con ese simple contacto, el que le diese al sostener su pequeña mano, siempre admirándolo en silencio, su fuerza, su frialdad el poder extender su poderío con esa facilidad, y manteniendo esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Eso era lo que mas adoraba, su sonrisa cada aspecto de su ser era algo que ella deseaba tener.

En algún momento su separación fue necesaria, como odio esa separación aun así con esfuerzo volvió al lado de su hermano, volviendo para quedarse junto a el para siempre, tratando de acercarse cada vez mas, compartir su existencia con la suya, pero ¿Por qué?, por que no lo acepta, por que no lo desea su hermano, acaso ella no es hermosa, ese horrible ser lo ¿es mas que ella?, tal vez?, sea que Nii-sama desee que de el primer paso ,pensó en el pasado, lo siguió se le declaro aun así las cosas siguen igual, elevo su insistencia y su hermano logro construir una barrera ante ella.

-eres mi hermana y una completa belleza, te amo como una hermana tan solo.

Fue lo que le respondió un día, al no saber mas que hacer, comenzando a llorar por su ineptitud. Ese día se odio, ese día lo odio, ese día odio a todo ser que se acercara a su hermano, en especial a ese Lituania que constantemente pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hermano.

-soy como su secretario en realidad

Fue lo que le respondió una noche que lo siguió hasta su dormitorio, para preguntarle el porque siempre estaba detrás de su nii-san.

-por que me lo preguntas Bielorrusia-chan-exclama Lituania.

Ella no responde, dirigiéndose a su recamara todo esto es tan extraño, tan doloroso, aun si es de esa forma puede estar cerca de aniki lo que le hace un enemigo mas, ella ama a Rusia, por nada desea compartirlo. Una llamada de su jefe la separa nuevamente de la casa rusa.

Tiempo a pasado ha terminado con sus problemas, dando a entender a su jefe que no quiere ser nuevamente molestada a menos que sea algo realmente sangriento o algo que ayude a su nii-sama no quiere volver a ser molestada.

-Yo soy tu jefe, no deberías de responderme así, yo soy el que te ordeno, no tú a mí.

Ignorando nuevamente a esa persona, vuelve ala casa Rusa, esa casa que tanto adora, el por que, simple es donde el se encuentra.

Sintiendo los copos de nieve caer sobre su cabello aun mas, la alerta siente un mal presentimiento, aun no es temporada de tormenta y que este nevando de esa manera la conmociona un mal presagio puede ser, acelerando aun mas el paso llega ala casa rusa, sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello ve su reflejo en el espejo dela entrada.

-por que no deseas ser uno conmigo nii-san, seriamos perfectos.

Ella es hermosa, es fría es perfecta por que el no la desea de la misma manera, ama a su aniki pero también lo odia por no amarla cuando ella misma daría su vida por el. Caminando por los pasillos empieza a buscar a su hermano, esperando que su regreso sea una grata sorpresa para el, por que ella se lo prometió aun a pesar de todo ella estaría con el, por que ella quera ser uno con el.

Dirigiéndose al gran salón logra percibir una conversación, reconociendo una de las voces como la de su nii-sama.

-pienso que es lo mejor, seria mas fácil para los dos.

-no creo que sea lo mas sensato Rusia, ¿no crees que seria una gran conmoción para todo mundo?

-¿y crees que eso me importa? ya te lo dije, te amo.

Ya no escucha mas eso a sido suficiente para ella, ha encontrado por fin lo que odia hasta la muerte y es ha ese ser que al que su hermano le declara amor, sus sentidos ya no responden como deberían, su mente se encuentra centrada en un solo objetivo: Matar destrozar, destruir a ese ser que lo separa de su esas dagas que antes han matado a inmensidad de seres que han levantado sus armas en contra de ella, toma vuelo dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

-¡¡nii-sama es solo mío!!-exclama eufórica, ese grito de batalla salido de sus propios labios le dan mas fuerzas.

-¡¡no!!espera Natasha - interponiéndose entre el y ella.

Es demasiado tarde para parar, la exclamación de Rusia ha sido en vano, ella no ha parado logrando ella el peor pecado que alguna vez hubiese pensado, matar a su propio hermano.

-¡¡Rusia!!-empieza a gritar el otro, viendo salir del pecho de Rusia sangre a borbotones, no resiste desmayándose en el acto.

-h-hermano yo no quería¡¡ lo juro!!-empieza a decir, acercándose a Rusia y acodándolo entre sus pies.

-Natasha tu siempre tan torpe-es lo único que exclama para después escupir sangre-no debiste de haberlo hecho.

-Pero nii-sama, tu eres el que no debió de hacerlo, yo solo quería matarlo a el, demonios ¡¡quería ser uno contigo!!-empieza a llorar intentando en vano parar la hemorragia.

-Natasha-susurra al final para morir después.

-n-nii-sama-exclama-¡¡nii-sama!!-empezando a zarandearlo-¡¡despierta nii-sama!!

El esfuerzo es vano, el ya no responde, sus brazos se encuentran en una pose extraña, no le agrada como se ve, tomando suavemente la cabeza de Rusia lo acomoda en el piso, poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

-aun es imperfecto nii-sama, faltan mis manos enlazadas con las suyas, como antes.

Desentierra la ultima daga del pecho de su aniki, oliendo la dulce esencia de su sangra, aspirándola tocándola, pasándola por su mejilla como si fuese una caricia de su hermano, se siente tan bien, huele exquisito la combinación de su sangre y la de su nii-sama

-nii-sama, huele tan bien, deseo estar por siempre con nii-sama, así que…

Diciendo esto termina apuñalándose con las dagas que antes usase para la muerte de su hermano, sonriendo débilmente cae sobre Rusia, entrelazando sus dedos con los fríos de el, sintiendo la muerte cerca, dirige sus labios a los de el, dándole ese beso que nunca pudo darle en vida, saboreando la sangre de su hermano.

-esperadme en las puertas del infierno, que pronto estaré contigo nii-sama, donde nadie nos moleste en donde mi amor será mas fuerte que antes, juntos al fin.

* * *

spero que les haya gustado,reviews,comentarios constructivos.

saludos!!


End file.
